


Safe In Her Arms

by FrozenMemories



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drawing, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: Fanart: Drawing of Jadzia watching her wife sleep





	Safe In Her Arms

**Author's Note:**

> more art at frozenmemories1987.tumblr.com


End file.
